the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossing Fields
Crossing Fields is the first opening for Darwick: Beyond Endaria. It was only used for the final chapter of the quest. Synopsis Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 9: The Finale The Crossing Fields song was heard while the Movurthucka Crew were have a party in their disco room + med bay, although they don't like talking about it. Description The opening starts up with the Star Wars opening theme with a text crawl into the background from the foreground. It reads: "[[Darwick: Beyond Endaria|'DARWICK: BEYOND ENDARIA']] [https://the-wavis-dd-legend.fandom.com/wiki/Darwick:_Beyond_Endaria#Chapter_9:_Final_Mission EPISODE 9] Our heroes, after their escapades saving Chris Mas, joining the Subspace Emissary (led by Disco Norm) and witnessing the death of comrade [[Dennis McShlong|'DENNIS MCSHLONG']]' and just kind of chilling at '''THE BEACH, the party decide to disband. But not before taking one last stand to avenge their fallen friend..."'' The text then fades out blue circles (resembling a more spectral version of bubbles) rise from below, leading to an almost loose scroll-like layer of yellow text that reads "Sword Art Online" over and over again, but is eventually focused on and the Darwick: Beyond Endaria logo is placed over the top of it. The title card vanishes and the camera pans down onto a solemn looking Samjamel Blackson, who sat down by a brick tunnel by water, which then cuts to him in front of the scroll-like layer of yellow text again sat in the exact same position from a different angle. His head is put in full view now, allowing us to see his expression better, then it fades and we get a small cut of him picking up a sword. The opening cuts to Jam Solo walking confidently down a brick layered floor in the daylight, contrasting the darkness Blackson was in, which then cuts to him in front of the scroll-like layer of yellow text for a third time, where we get similar scenes from before, but just with Jam Solo and is instead on the left side, instead of the right. Jam Solo is then suddenly in some sort of town in daylight spinning in the air with another version of himself, then a time-lapsed sky flies over Samjamel Blackson's extended hand, which is then cut to Jam Solo's, reaching out to some sort of cybernetic void with blue circles spinning around, then finally Dennis McShlong's hand who's reaching out to the sun in the sky, but it's interrupted by a red flash that fills his vision and cuts the opening to a scene of several people on a red surface by a statue of someone that eventually begins to fall down with everyone in it. It then cuts to Dennis McShlong falling into a void. A crystal of light falls down and crashes, switching to a scene of Samjamel Blackson cutting down various foes, while running left, then to him fighting a Psiren in some sort of dungeon. He deals a mortal blow with lightning effects and then is eventually joined by Jam Solo, who comes running in. The Psiren smashes its blade down, but Solo dodges it and then runs up the blade to slash at the camera. Several different cut-ins are then shown of Death Storm, Disco Norm, W.E.G.G, and then Karren. Samjamel Blackson is then on a field staring out into distance for a little while, and then several more cut-ins are shown of Funky Kong, the Fish Bloke from Megamind, 5T-3V3, and Jackurai Sam. It cuts to a close-up of Blackson again, where he looks up, then Jam Solo does the same, but mirrored. The two are then seen on either side of the Psiren from earlier, where they swing their swords to the side as it explodes. Finally, it cuts to presumably Blackson and Solo's swords stuck in the ground in an X shape. Lyrics 認めていた臆病な過去 わからないままに怖がっていた 後ろの自分が現実を今に映す いくつもの空を描いたここはきっと 儚い心　乱して 夢で高く跳んだ躰は どんな不安纏っても振り払っていく 眠る小さな想い拡がり出して 気付く弱い私　君がいれば 暗い世界強くいれた 長い夢見る心はそう永遠で 探していた導く光 触れればすべて思い出して 掛け替えのない大切な今をくれる 目を閉じ世界を知った それはいつも暖かいのに痛くて 繋ぐ確かな願い重なり合って 見える迷いは動き始めた 君を守りたくて背負う傷は 深い眠りの中　漂った 代わらない約束だった 二人信じた絆はそう鮮明に 声が届くまで名前を呼んで 出会えた奇跡　感じたいもっと 夢で高く跳んだ躰は どんな不安纏っても振り払っていく 眠る小さな想い拡がり出して 気付く弱い私　君がいれば 暗い世界強くいれた 長い夢見る心はそう永遠で Gallery CF SamjamelBlackson.JPG|Samjamel Blackson as he appears in the opening CF_JamSolo.JPG|Jam Solo as he appears in the opening CF_DennisMcShlong.JPG|Dennis McShlong as he appears in the opening CF_Death Storm.JPG|Death Storm as he appears in the opening CF_WEGG.JPG|W.E.G.G as he appears in the opening CF_Karren.JPG|Karren as she appears in the opening CF_FunkyKong.JPG|Funky Kong as he appears in the opening CF_FishBlokeFromMegamind.JPG|The Fish Bloke from Megamind as he appears in the opening CF_5T-3V3.JPG|5T-3V3 as he appears in the opening Trivia * This is the first opening theme any quest in the Wavis D&D Legend has ever gotten. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Songs